En tus brazos
by CarXx
Summary: AU. La inseguridad y el temor la carcomen, necesita olvidar el pasado. ¿Pero que sucede cuando él te persigue? Una persona solo la podrá ayudar a enfrentar todo lo que la atormenta...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes al igual que Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, estos son de Akira Toriyama y socios._

_Hola lectores de mis locuras, esta historia me venía dando vueltas y al fin hoy la termine. Espero les guste, desde ya, muchos saludos._

* * *

**En tus Brazos**

Caminaba apresurada por la calle en plena lluvia, el frío era casi insoportable, seguramente no había sido buena idea solo traer una blusa, jeans y zapatillas. Mi madre me advirtió pero no era mi culpa, era la de ese maldito idiota, como se atreve a dejarme plantada. Aún no comprendo como hicieron para convencerme de salir con él.

[...]

_Me encontraba saliendo de mi práctica, llevaba en mis brazos unos libros puesto que había olvidado mi mochila* en clases. Sonreía mientras caminaba por los pasillos hacía donde se encontraban Milk, Lunch y Launch. Hasta que oí que alguien me llamaba desde atrás y gire con curiosidad._

—_¡Hey, Bulma! —era Raditz, quien venía corriendo mientras me llamaba y empujaba a cualquiera que se le cruzase, hasta que llegó a mí. Me divierto un poco ver su cabello largo mucho más alborotado que de costumbre, y su uniforme hecho un desastre._

—_¿Qué sucede, Raditz? —sigo igual de confundida aun, él pone la mano detrás de su cabeza avergonzándose, supongo que es de familia, Goku hace lo mismo._

—_¿Sales conmigo, preciosa? —en cuanto lo dijo perdió su parentesco con Goku, suspiro con cansancio mirándolo para responderle lo de siempre._

—_Lo siento, Raditz —le respondo. Él me mira y asiente algo... ¿deprimido? Y se marcha. Tal vez debería decirle que sí, niego ante la posibilidad y retomo mi camino hacía mi casillero, las chicas están allí esperándome también._

—_Hola, muchachas —saludo sonriendo y solo Milk y Lunch me responden del mismo modo, Launch solo mueve su mano en mi dirección._

—_Bulma ¿qué te dijo? —pregunta de inmediato Milk, y veo a Lunch dejando unos libros en el casillero y mirando hacía nosotras con la misma curiosidad._

—_Solo me pidió salir —lo dije con naturalidad. Lunch suspiró desanimada y siguió buscando cosas que le faltaban._

—_Deberías aceptar —me asombro su declaración, ella más que nadie me ha dicho que era un rebelde y solo me metería en problemas, no le temía a aquello pero de todos modos no era parte de mi plan involucrarme con alguien así—, se te ha insinuado desde hace varios meses —terminó de aclararme, en parte tenía razón, siempre que me veía o nos encontrábamos me coqueteaba e incluso me ayudó varias veces. Lunch me dijo algo similar pero de forma menos abrupta._

_Tenían razón, debía darle una oportunidad. Asentí decidida y trato de ver donde esta, lo encontré, casi al final del pasillo junto a Nappa, Turles y Adam, caminó hacía ellos antes de parar en seco por la mochila que acaba de golpear mi espalda. Launch me la había lanzado para luego decirme que la olvide en clases, como si no lo hubiese sabido, la veo reír mientras acomoda su cabello rubio sin cuidado. Meto los libros que llevaba en mi mano dentro de mi bolsa y corro hasta Raditz para luego tocarle el hombro. Él se gira sorprendido, probablemente se preguntara que es lo que quiero._

—_Acepto la cita —digo de inmediato. Parece impactado, Nappa le palmea la espalda con rudeza, los demás asienten con aprobación y reacciona para sonreírme._

—_Fantástico, linda —me dice despreocupado—. ¿Dónde quieres que vayamos? —me sorprende como cambia de actitud de un momento a otro._

—_Mañana a las cinco treinta, frente al parque del centro, no llegues tarde —le informé para luego guiñarle como despedida, estaba ansiosa y seguramente igual él._

_Al fin era la hora, en unos minutos estaría junto a Raditz. Mi madre me había dicho que había probabilidad de lluvia, no le tomé mucha importancia y me preparé, había dejado mi cabello suelto y el flequillo esparcido por la frente. Salí de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras con algo de prisa._

—_¡Mamá, ya me voy! —grité para que lo oyera y al recibir respuesta me encamine al parque donde habíamos acordado que nos encontraríamos._

_Llegue pronto, esperaba que él también. Dos horas, habían pasado ¡dos malditas horas! no comprendía porque seguía allí, volví a sentarme para esperar luego de reflexionar las veces que él me había pedido esta cita en diferentes ocasiones. Mi compasión no duró mucho._

[...]

Aún no comprendía porque tanta insistencia si al final no vendría. La lluvia se intensificó y con ella vino una fuerte brisa, me puse a correr, ya estaba a varias cuadras del café como para retroceder, sigo pensando en lo que haré cuando escucho a alguien diciendo _"preciosa" _y luego mi nombre, era el maldito de Raditz. Me volteó a verlo para restregarle toda mi frustración, pero lo veo empapado de pies a cabeza.

—¿Qué demonios quieres ahora? —gruño enfadada frunciendo el ceño. Él sonríe al ver mi rostro, no comprendo que le da tanta gracia.

—Tranquila, preciosa, se me hizo tarde —esa era su mediocre excusa, explote, ahora él me escucharía.

—¿Solo se te hizo tarde? —fue más como una afirmación, de todos modos él asintió— ¿¡No tienes una excusa más convincente!? ¿¡Me hiciste esperar por más de dos horas y esa es tu patética explicación!? ¡Eres un maldito...! —mi gran escándalo fue interrumpido por Raditz, quien rápidamente se inclinó y me besó. En un principio me resistí, seguía resentida para aceptarlo así como si nada aunque mi resistencia no duró mucho hasta que cedí por completo, era un beso brusco, pasional, más de lo que pude imaginar. Su lengua empujó la mía y se encontraban en perfecta sincronía, puse mis manos en su cabello y él avanzó con las suyas hacía mi cintura subiendo y bajando mientras exploraba mi espalda. Nos separamos con la respiración algo agitada, lo miraba desconcertada, él nuevamente adquirió esa perversa sonrisa arrogante.

—¿Qué sucede, linda, te quedaste sin habla? —comentó, mi sonrojo se hizo evidente y desvíe la mirada al ser atrapada. Un fuerte rayo hizo su aparición, en toda la tensión del momento había olvidado que seguía lloviendo y estaba congelada... tal vez ya no tenía frío—Ponte mi chaqueta —me dijo Raditz quitándose su chaqueta de cuero al verme completamente mojada, él se encontraba peor que cuando llegó de todos modos, la tomé y me la sobre puse.

—Gracias —removí los cabellos mojados que estorbaban en mi rostro y los puse detrás de mi oído.

—¿Quieres ir por un café? —lo preguntó con inseguridad, probablemente dudaría si yo aceptaría.

—Supongo que me lo debes —hablé coqueta, luego de ello el clima entre ambos se torno más tranquilo. Emprendimos camino hasta el café y Raditz me siguió alcanzando mi ritmo para rodearme con su brazo cubriéndome de la lluvia.

* * *

_Aquí algunas aclaraciones:_

_Mochila/bolsa:__ sinónimos, según los países, así que decidí usar ambos._

_Launch y Lunch:__ Launch es la rubia que aparece cuando Lunch, la de cabello índigo, estornuda. Quise darles distintos nombres y hacerlas pasar por hermanas, en vez de que sea un solo individuo que cambie de personalidad._

_**N/A: **__Yo otra vez, con una rara y empalagosa historia, rara porque yo no escribía romance... al parecer el Crack!Pairing me gana. En fin, me sentía mal por Raditz ya que siempre lo dejaban de maldito _no lindo (?), entre otros. _Grisell hizo "Ouji Inc." _(publicidad descarada detectada XD), _ahí también aparece Raditz y no puede estar con Bulma _(recién noto el spoiler O-O, sorry Diosa!) _porque ella estaba con Vegeta, a pesar de cómo era, y como siempre me hizo volar la mente. Tomé la personalidad que le ponen en los AU's, es decir, mujeriego, presumido, conquistador, no sabía que personalidad le iría bien para no caer en un gran OoC, espero no les haya molestado. Saludos!_

_**Edit: 18/8/14**_.

Tuve que cambiar unos ENORMES fallos, ahora lo veo mucho más prolijo. Estoy trabajando en el cap 3, ya lo estoy terminando, pero al corregir este me dieron ganas de agregarle cosas XD.

Sigo tratando de pensar como lo arreglaré con el tiempo, me quedo muy cliché, muy cursi, muy adolescente, el segundo igual. Veo luego como haré, por ahora gracias por leer hasta aquí y espero le den una oportunidad al tercero que es más al estilo que me quiero dirigir. Muchos saludos y gracias por leer.

Buenas noches, en Argentina son las 3:50, trasnoche... u.u. Oh, por cierto, los agregados en esta letra son de la edición, lo demás de la **Nota de Autor** era anterior. Sin más...

_**CarXx**_


	2. Recuerdos del Pasado

_**Disclaimer:**__ los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Toriyama y socios, si fueran míos algunos tendrían más protagonismo._

_Debo decir que el principio estará en modo narrador y empezare a usar Pov para así también pueden ver el punto de vista de cada uno. Cualquier falta de "l" lo siento la tengo trabada aunque revise para ver si no me faltaba ninguna, desde ya espero lo disfruten, gracias por el apoyo y los review anteriores_.

* * *

** Recuerdos del Pasado**

1

Ya habían pasado una hora desde que ambos estaban en la cafetería, la lluvia continuaba afuera aunque ellos no le daban importancia, estaban concentrados el uno en el otro.

—¿Por qué te mudaste aquí, Bulma? —Ya habían charlado sobre muchas cosas aunque ninguno había tocado el tema. Inmediatamente Bulma se tenso y comenzó a revolver con la cuchara su café para responderle.

—Tuve problemas en mi antigua ciudad, mis padres accedieron a mudarse aquí permitiéndome estudiar en esta ciudad—respondió cortante la joven muchacha, Raditz notó el disgusto de ella al preguntárselo y decidió cambiar de tema.

2

—¿Están seguros de que es aquí? —preguntó autoritario un sujeto de estatura menor al promedio, calvo, con una mirada dura e insensible, labios en un tono semejante al violeta y tez blanca.

—Sí, este es el lugar —uno de los hombres que lo acompañaban respondió, aquel era alto, cabello verde en una trenza, tez bronceada, su rostro esbozaba una sonrisa de seguridad, ojos ámbar y facciones finas.

—Eso espero, Zarbon —comentó lanzando una peligrosa mirada a su sobrino, este solo trago saliva abruptamente.

—Señor, Apule llamo y dijo que el lugar ya estaba listo —habló el segundo hombre que lo acompañaba. Este era Dodoria, uno de los hombres de confianza de Freezer, había sido compañero en la secundaria de Zarbon cuando Freezer lo invitó a participar en su clan hace 2 años junto a su sobrino, ambos aceptaron y desde allí habían estado al tanto de los negocios de Freezer en el clan Icejin.

—Bien —Freezer volvió a ver a ambos muchachos y hablo de nuevo—, llamen a Kiwi y díganle que traiga en auto rápido – ordeno el jefe Icejin. Zarbon y Dodoria respondieron distanciándose para llamar a Kiwi antes de que Freezer se impacientara.

3

No puedo creer aún que ese tema salio a flote, por suerte Raditz no lo volvió a mencionarlo. A pesar de tratar de no pensar en ello, sigo recordando lo que sucedió aquel día en el callejón.

[...]_  
_

_No comprendí porque me dijo que me vaya pero lo hice sin motivación hasta que presencie los pasos de otra persona. Corrí alcanzándome a ocultar detrás de un bote de residuos con la respiración agitada acompañada de mis acelerados latidos, algo malo estaba por suceder eso lo sabia. Escuche un disparo, inmediatamente vire para encontrarme con el cuerpo en plena muerte de la victima del tirano, yo lo conocía perfectamente, me partió el alma verlo agonizando en el tiempo que le quedaba de vida mientras el mal nacido lo seguía torturando… _

[...]_  
_

Deje de pensar en aquello antes de que Raditz llegara de pagar la cuenta en la caja, me cerciore que ya no se oía el ruido de la lluvia y mire a la ventana para confirmarlo, así era ya no llovía. Tuve el presentimiento que debía ver el parque en el que antes había estado y me encontré con algo que hizo que me estremeciera, subiendo a un auto negro blindado estaba el dueño de todas mis pesadillas – Freezer – abrí los ojos de par a par al notar que ese asesino estaba tan cerca. El pánico me invadió, de inmediato me levante y dirigí hacia la salida de la cafetería, antes de marcharme sentí la mirada de Raditz puesta en mí confuso.

—Debo irme —susurre, al parecer no me oyó, no le di tanta importancia y salí ante su mirada atónita.

Debía llegar a mi casa pronto, no estaba segura estando Freezer tan cerca. ¿Como pudo saber donde me encontraba?, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan idiota ese día y solo me hubiera ido, pero no tuve que enfrentar al maldito.

4

_Ya no lo soporte más, me pare y corrí hacia donde se encontraba ese detestable ser. _

_—¡Déjalo! —grité, ambos dirigieron su mirada a mi. El tirano esbozo una sonrisa al verme hay._

_—Ouji, así que esta es la muñeca que protegías —a que se refería con ella, ¿que tiene que ver Vegeta con todo?—¿no es así? —lo interrogó dejando el arma a un lado._

_—¿Qué dices? —pregunte inconscientemente. Vegeta seguía mirándome frunciendo el ceño preocupado mientras presionaba la herida de bala que tenia en el pecho, no se cuanto más podrá resistir._

_—Así que ella no lo sabe —volvió a mencionar el mal nacido, pareciera como si quisiera torturar a Vegeta a partir de mi—, ciertamente eso esta bien Ouji —su voz podía intimidar a cualquier persona, lo estaba logrando conmigo —aunque solo por estar aquí merece morir —aprisionó mi cuello con una de sus manos, no tenia salida._

_—Suéltala Freezer —rugió Vegeta parado forzosamente sosteniendo algo en su mano y al igual que antes con la otra presionando su pecho. _

_—¿Que harás, Ouji? —preguntó amenazante mi posible asesino…Freezer maldigo su nombre._

_—No la necesitas, ya me tienes a mi —contestó Vegeta, acaso era lo que pensaba ¿se estaba entregando por mi?_

_—No es suficiente, los quiero a ambos —ese maldito, a mi desconcierto me lanzo al suelo salvajemente, no fue voluntario. Me puse de pie como pude, sangre brotaba de mi labio y hombro, mi asombro fue tal al ver que Vegeta había tumbado a Freezer._

_—Largo, mujer —me gritó Vegeta forzando para que Freezer permaneciera en el suelo. Lo miraba desconcertada, ¿como quería que lo dejara hay?_

_—Pero Veg... —esta a punto de mencionarle que no lo dejaría solo, su mirada me paralizó, nunca antes lo había visto tan decidido._

_—Hazlo —susurró, debía obedecerlo. Lo mire por ultima vez y huy, corrí unos cuantos pasos hasta que se oyeron dos disparos más, las lagrimas no tardaron en fluir… realmente lo extrañaría._

—_Vegeta —tome aire nuevamente y me marché, ese no era el final y lo sabia. Ellos me buscarían cueste lo que cueste._

[...]_  
_

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y entre. Mi madre que había salido de la cocina cuando escucho la puerta me miro preocupada y colocó ambas manos en su rostro.

—¿Cariño, qué le sucedió a tu cabello? —casi caigo cuando oí porque estaba preocupada, esta bien después de todo así era ella.

—Nada mamá, solo fue la lluvia —ella vuelve a sonreír—, me iré a dar un baño —aclaro subiendo las escaleras para llegar a mi habitación.

—Esta bien, cariño —vuelve tranquila a la cocina, me alegra ver que alguien puede estar en paz después de todo. En el camino tome la chaqueta de Raditz y la doble, tendría que finalizar pronto antes de que acabe involucrado en todo esto, no ahora…no desde que me jure que nadie más sufriría lo mismo.

* * *

_¡Yo de nuevo! (se escuchan abucheos del público imaginario(?). No tarde tanto como pensé y si les pareció mucho….bueno así soy yo en actualizar, Gracias por su apoyo en esta idea hasta ahora, lo aprecio en verdad. Y como vieron desde ahora vendrá el drama, tratare de hacerlos mas largos, estoy insatisfecha con eso y tratare de mejorarlo._

_¿Les molestaría si cambio el título?, es que estaba viendo el otro día un archivo de títulos que se me ocurren y los escribo y el primero casualmente va perfecto con esta historia, curiosamente el título que estaba allí es más antiguo que la idea del fic (?), esperare su opinión, Saludos!_


	3. ¿Comenzamos?

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y la Toei._

**N/A:** Solo diré que dejaré de usar los POV, ya no necesito de ellos, muchas gracias por soportarlos este tiempo. ¡Nos veremos (¿?) en el final!

* * *

**_¿Comenzamos? _**

* * *

1

Lo dejó solo, ni siquiera una palabra de despedida. Se sentía fatal, esa chica lo había dejado sin poder moverse luego de que se marcharse, con dos cafés calientes en sus manos listos para ser bebidos, con la mirada perdida en un punto más allá del lugar donde estaba. La había dejado hacerlo, no era como si realmente le hubiese afectado... eso quería creer. Puede que haya sido su culpa por llegar tarde, o incluso incomodarla. Lo que más le atormentaba era que desde que había llegado a su casa no dejo de pensar en ello, se sentía ridículo.

—Raditz, Raditz —su hermano menor Goku lo llamaba esperando que él le preste atención. Luego de constantes exclamaciones, por fin, su hermano lo miró.

—¿Qué quieres? —contestó de mala gana Raditz mientras se levantaba de golpe para quedarse en la orilla de su cama, con Goku todavía mirándolo.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu cita? —preguntó Goku con una alegre e ingenua sonrisa en su rostro; está no duro mucho ya que Raditz se encargo de borrarla con un golpe leve en la nuca—¡Oye! — se quejó Goku frunciendo el ceño.

Su hermano mayor ya se encontraba a varios metros de la habitación, ahora bajaba las escaleras furioso pero sin ninguna prisa, no tenía ánimos para ello. El adolescente menor lo seguía de prisa tratando de alcanzarlo. Su hermano menor podía ser insufrible a veces, eso denotaba cuando no paraba hasta conseguir lo que quería, aunque no lo hiciera con esa intención.

—Raditz, ¡espera, aun no me dices! —continuaba exclamando el joven.

Raditz se giró rápidamente sin previo aviso. Goku al notar que él había frenado, intentó parar, al no lograrlo cayó boca abajo en los escalones inferiores. El mayor contuvo una carcajada por el simple hecho de no estar de humor para burlarse demasiado del menor, en cambio, se recostó a penas en el barandal cruzándose de brazos en el proceso. Goku seguía tratando de levantarse a pesar de que Raditz lo empujaba nuevamente cada vez que estaba por lograrlo. La atención de ambos se desvió al escuchar el sonido del picaporte moverse, su vista estaba fija en la puerta de roble que se abría trayendo con ello a dos individuos de cabello oscuro y alborotado que charlaban entre sí.

—Te lo digo, no fue mi culpa —dijo el menor de ellos como excusa.

—Por favor Turles —ironizó el mayor—, eso ni tú mismo te lo crees —finalizó su oración con una sonrisa mientras el de piel grisácea balbuceaba insultos dándose por derrotado. El hombre de cicatriz en la mejilla dejo las bolsas de supermercado en la mesada y viró su vista hasta la escalera encontrándose allí a sus dos hijos, no le sorprendió que uno de ellos este en el suelo y el otro sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Siéntense —ordenó el mayor de ellos señalando la mesa cercana a la cocina; sus hijos lo miraron e hicieron como que no escucharon lo anterior, volviendo cada uno a lo suyo—Bien, comeré solo —dijo sonriente, esperaba que ellos lo hayan escuchado. No tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que los tres ya estaban medianamente sentados cuando él llego.

La cena transcurrió normal: la televisión encendida, sin charla alguna, todos devorando rápidamente los alimentos y hasta peleándose por algunos, con las típicas frases "yo lo vi primero", "eso era mío" y finalizando las disputas con uno de ellos ganando o en el peor de los casos, Bardock se lo terminaba comiendo.

—¿Y, Raditz? —preguntó Turles con malicia, Raditz se contuvo de azotarlo contra cualquier lugar disponible—¡Oh, por favor! habla ya —el auto control del mayor hermano de los Son no duraría mucho—¿Cómo te fue en la cita con Brief? —terminó por aclarar entre unas risas ahogadas, Goku y Bardock prestaron atención a la contestación de él, definitivamente todos tenía curiosidad de lo que había ocurrido.

—Normal —contestó, con aquella respuesta perdió la atención de Goku.

—Sí, claro —soltó con sarcasmo Turles. Raditz sabía que no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le contase lo que quería escuchar, aunque era mejor cambiar hacia otro tema.

—¿Tú no saliste hoy con esa tal Milk? —la pregunta fue por _cortesía_ claramente sabía cada detalle y por sobretodo... que no había terminado muy bien que digamos.

—No fue lo que esperaba —bufó el de tez grisácea, recordando aquella no muy placentera e incomoda cita esa tarde—, ella era...—suspiró antes de continuar—complicada.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Bardock entre disimuladas risas, a la vez se encontraba levantando su vaso con ron; Turles tenía los labios algo abiertos, listo para contestar, cuando nuevamente su padre lo interrumpió—¿No se quiso acostar contigo? —Raditz acompañó a su padre con burlas indiscretas, el hermano del medio cada vez se encontraba más fastidiado por ellos.

—No fue así —con aquella negación tuvo la atención de ambos—, tal vez si —debió decir la verdad Turles, y cuanto se arrepintió de eso al oír nuevamente las risas, excepto las de Goku—Sabes, los padres normales no hablan de esto con sus hijos—le reprochó Turles a Bardock, esté último sonrió con arrogancia pero inmediatamente su expresión cambio por una de descontento.

—Hn, ¿no deberías estar durmiendo? —Bardock comenzó a desajustar su corbata mientras utilizaba esa pregunta retorica para no hacer caso a lo anterior. Turles victorioso subió a su habitación, Goku y Raditz lo siguieron—Malditos mocosos —murmuró volviendo a beber. Era difícil ser padre soltero y tener que controlar a tres molestos adolescentes que estaban a punto de ser adultos aun más problemáticos, por lo menos dos de ellos.

2

Bulma se encontraba sentada sobre la alfombra de su habitación organizando su guardarropa, con una toalla enrollando su cabello mojado. Al encontrarse sacando camisetas, sudaderas y demás cosas de su armario, cayeron dos fotografías y un _alfil_ negro, tomó los objetos caídos mientras los observaba detenidamente.

—No puede ser —susurró en un hilo de voz al ver aquellas dos fotos; ambas de él. Contuvo la respiración y pasó las manos por debajo de sus ojos, volvió a exhalar con tranquilidad y puso en su regazo la pieza de madera—, no recordaba esto —suspiró pensando lo sucedido en aquella fecha.

[...]

_—¿Debes ir a algún lado? —preguntó ella sonriéndole, Vegeta asintió mientras se acomodaba el saco negro—No es común verte con traje, me gusta —le guiñó al terminar de hablar al mismo tiempo que le anudaba la corbata azul oscuro a él._

_—Hn, no te acostumbres mujer —gruñó en disgusto él, terminando de abotonar el saco y sin ningún interés, metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos—Debo irme —le dijo recargado en la puerta de la habitación de Bulma._

_—¡Espera! —exclamó la joven de cabello azul, agarrando rápidamente la cámara y tomándole una fotografía al desconcertado adolescente—Listo, mírala —Bulma se acercó a él y le mostró la foto en la que se mostraba su boca entre abierta y confusa, sus ojos negros extrañados, flequillo esparcido sin ningún cuidado sobre su frente —Saliste lindo —ella rió con disimuló mientras Vegeta salió de su habitación con fastidio._

_Su madre le avisó que estaba abajo, se preparó rápidamente unos momentos antes de que él llegara hasta su habitación. No tardo mucho tiempo en subir y en cuanto estaba cerca ella le habló._

_—Lamentó haberte llamado en medio de la reunión —dijo Bulma con culpa, rara vez sucedía aunque más que culpa era miedo, no sabía sí Vegeta estaba donde le había dicho. A pesar de que confiase en él la mayor parte del tiempo, sabía que en esta ocasión no era así, algo le preocupaba, tenía un mal presentimiento—, espero no haberte interrumpido._

_—No lo hiciste —contestó Vegeta recostándose en la cama de Bulma y tirando el maletín a un lado, ella lo tomó con curiosidad._

_—¿Y esto? —preguntó examinándolo, Vegeta alzó la vista y se recostó nuevamente, debía darle la explicación sobre eso, por suerte sabía que ella le preguntaría. Bulma volvió a mirarlo esperando la respuesta._

_—Un socio de la empresa me lo obsequió —ella quedó satisfecha con su respuesta y prosiguió a abrirlo luego de preguntarle si podía hacerlo. Él esperó a que lo hiciera, no le preocupaba mínimo lo que pudiera haber.  
_

_—Ajedrez —dijo la joven de ojos azules con duda, Vegeta asintió mientras se ponía un lápiz en la boca— ¿Para que lo necesitas?_

_Se recostó en el abdomen de él mientras lo continuaba viendo desde allí. El joven tiró el lápiz al piso acomodándose nuevamente, no sin antes hacer caer de la cama a la joven, Vegeta sonrió apenas al escucharla quejarse por la caída._

_—¡Oye! —exclamó con indignación._

_Ella se levanto furiosa y sacudió su ropa bruscamente para mirar a Vegeta en busca de una explicación, a pesar de saber que no la obtendría, ni siquiera una disculpa de parte de él. Vegeta bajó de la cama y caminó hacía la joven con tranquilidad sin perder la vista de ella._

_—Fue solo un obsequio —contestó para luego hacer una pausa y cambiar su expresión—, no deberías meter tus narices donde no te incumbe, o las cosas pueden salir muy mal —esta vez había hablado en un tono duro que ella no escuchaba hacía años, no pasó por desapercibido lo anterior._

_Él le arrebató la pieza para ponerla en un estante cercano, la joven frunció el ceño y se aferró al tablero. Vegeta alzó las cejas extrañado por su comportamiento, no tanto por su actitud infantil cosa que era habitual en ella. Estaba por cambiar de tema o incluso irse, cuando ella volvió a hablar._

_—Espero no te moleste, me quedare con tu maletín —dijo Bulma, aunque él no lo quisiera así, ella haría lo que quiera con ese maletín. No era como si hubiera algo muy importante, si no Vegeta ni siquiera lo hubiese mencionado._

_—Has lo que quieras —respondió sin darle importancia._

_Se sentó sobre el alfombrado, dejó caer su cabeza hacía atrás perdiéndose en un punto de la habitación, debía resolver pronto que haría. Otro fuerte brillo del flash de la cámara hizo que Vegeta reaccionara y se levantara abruptamente. Bulma continuaba viendo las imágenes mientras sonreía, él le sacó la cámara llevándosela consigo a la sala. Ahogó un bufido y salió detrás de él._

[...]

Recogió toda su ropa y la metió en el armario sin delicadeza alguna, caminó hasta una alta repisa de su cuarto y trató de alcanzar lo que yacía arriba de ella. Tras varios intentos se sentía frustrada, había evitado encontrarse con aquello por años, aún así lo necesitaba, necesitaba verlo de nuevo. Iba a volver a intentar pero se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de su celular, lo atrajo a si torpe y perezosamente. Al identificar quien era intentó todo lo que pudo para que su voz saliera completa y firme, lo logró.

—¿Bulma? —se oyó una voz preguntando desde el otro lado de la línea.

La llamada duro bastante tiempo, su amigo se encontraba más que emocionado y le había dicho cada detalle del día. Ella reía con el nerviosismo de él al narrar todo. Estaba feliz él, luego de mucho tiempo de estar enamorado de su amiga _Anne_ o _C-18_, como ellos le llamaban, se atrevió a invitarla a almorzar y a beber algo, eso era un buen paso para Krillin considerando todo lo que tuvo que esperar para hacerlo.

—Hasta luego, Krillin, te veré mañana —finalizó con ello la llamada para luego arrojar su teléfono en dirección a su cama. Bulma quería volver a intentar llegar allí arriba. No pudo, su madre la interrumpió antes de siquiera empezar.

—Bulma cariño, la cena esta lista.

—¡Ya voy, mamá! —gritó dando por hecho que la había oído. Maldijo unos segundos a Krillin por interrumpirla y bajó resignada quitándose en el proceso la toalla del cabello.

3

Arriba, Raditz se encontraba, al igual que antes, en su habitación tratando de conciliar el sueño. A pesar de ello a Turles no le importó perturbar su _paz_ y entró empujando la puerta hasta que topó con la pared. _"Maldición"_ fue lo primero que había llegado a la mente del mayor, se sentía igual a lo que había hecho Goku hacía algunas horas, no podía ser solo similares en apariencia, sino que se ponía de acuerdo en ser unos verdaderos bastardos cuando querían algo, debía ser ya por naturaleza.

—Largo.

—Vamos, hermanito —Turles se acercó a él de un saltó rodeándolo con un brazo y lo miró inquisidoramente—. No sigues enojado aún, ¿cierto? —aquellas palabras resonaban sin una gota de culpa.

—Púdrete, Turles —se deshizo del abrazo de su hermano, y esta vez se echó en el suelo de su habitación.

—Yo no fui el que se durmió.

—Tú fuiste el que me contó la aburrida y patética cita que tuviste.

—Si fueras un buen hermano y supieras escuchar no te hubieses dormido, idiota —Turles tenía algo a su favor, Raditz bufo enfadado, estaba manipulándolo, eso era lo que su hermano siempre hacía.

—Tendré otra —afirmó confiado, todo sea para callarlo, sin embargo, no fue así.

—Ya quiero ver eso —comentó divertido, ya se estaba levantado y listo para marcharse, esperando seguir torturando a su hermano mayor otro día, era muy bueno en eso—. Prometo despertarte la próxima —salió riendo, dejando que se oiga unos minutos más.

Su hermano era un hijo de perra y disfrutaba siéndolo, le haría tragar sus palabras, tenía seguridad en que lo lograría.

4

Al día siguiente Bulma ya había tenido que pasar con las preguntas de Lunch y una que otra de Milk, además de consejos. No quería contestarles, aunque ya estaba lista para ello y mentiría si negara no haber pensado con suma delicadeza en lo que les respondería. Contó de prisa todo lo sucedido, claramente omitiendo ciertas partes; después de unos incómodos minutos de silencio cambiaron de tema. El timbre de clases hizo eco en todo el establecimiento y tuvieron que marcharse a sus respectivas clases.

Ya terminando el horario escolar decidió no irse directo a casa. Corrió por los pasillos tratando de salir y despejarse, antes de llegar hacía la salida trasera, vio a Krillin con _Anne_, él estaba con su rostro color rojo carmesí, titubeaba al intentar hablar y sonreía como nunca. Bulma frenó para verlos más de cerca unos momentos hasta que ambos se marcharon y nuevamente continuó su camino hasta una gran puerta que dejaba salir a las canchas de baloncesto. La empujó de prisa y cruzó la cancha llegando a las gradas, para inclinarse cerca de ellas y tomar aire. Sacó un _paquete_ de cigarrillos y tomó uno de ellos para ponerlo en su boca y de inmediato encenderlo. Era uno de los mejores lugares que encontró desde que había llegado a la ciudad hace dos años, se sentía bien allí. Expulsó el humo disfrutando mientras se mezclaba con la pesada y fría brisa, dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo que se hallaba oculto detrás de numerosas nubes en profundos tonos grises.

—Es posible que vuelva a llover —dijo una firme y confiada voz a sus espaldas, la muchacha se mantuvo rígida tratando de que no se notaba su sorpresa e incomodidad, de todos modos él lo notó. Se veía claramente los músculos de ella tensados bajo la simple camisa blanca abotonada, sin contar el repentino silencio en el que se encontraban ahora. _Algo incomodo_ se podía decir, por fin ella rompió el silencio.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —se giró para mirar los profundos ojos negros de él.

—Supuse que querías que te descubran —reprimió una risa caminando hacía ella—, no es un lugar _muy_ secreto —sostuvo entre sus dedos uno de los mechones _azules_ y lo dejó caer con suavidad en la pálida mejilla de la joven. Dispuesto a llevarla consigo a algún lugar cercano—o no tanto—, agarró la mano de la chica para soltarla de inmediato. Su rostro adquirió una expresión de confusión y fijó su vista en el suelo, la punta del zapato de ella aplastaba un cigarrillo —. No sabía esto de ti.

—Ahora ya lo sabes —dijo Bulma con brusquedad, era mejor evitarlo.

—Me encantaría saber más —era su juego, esperaba a que ella caiga y hacerle tragar todas sus palabras a Turles, aunque quien sabe y terminaría más tiempo de lo necesario con ella, en ambas posibilidades ganaba, no podía perder nada ahora—. Aun me debes la cita.

—¿Acaso estas obligándome? —chilló ella, hubiera sido posible que acepte antes, claro él era lindo pero se encontraba preocupada, no era momento, tal vez nunca realmente lo fue.

Quería ser egoísta, como más de una vez lo había sido, y aceptar sin importar lo que le suceda, a ambos, vivir su vida sin preocupación y escapar. Negó, no, definitivamente no, ella ya no era la chiquilla de dieciséis años que escapó de todo para protegerse, la que lo dejó solo a _él_ sin considerar lo que le sucedía. La que enfrento sin oportunidad a un maldito asesino, y como muy escasas veces hacía, sin pensar que empeoraría todo.

—Sí lo prefieres así... por supuesto.

Podía tratar de decir que ya no era ella, sin embargo, sabía que seguía teniendo a la misma niña malcriada que pensaba en ella misma. Él estaba provocando esa parte de si, después de todo nadie podría culparla si algo más pasaba. Sabía que estaba mal, no importo en ese momento, evitó todo por bastante tiempo, ahora simplemente no pudo rechazar una nueva oportunidad.

—Vamos.

Raditz boquiabierto la dirigió hasta fuera del establecimiento, corriendo. En ese momento le importo una mierda que su padre lo viera, valía la pena para ver la cara de incredulidad de Turles al ver que acepto, disfrutaría sin duda el desafío también. Cruzaron varias calles, Bulma se encontraba agotada, ¿a quien se le hubiese ocurrido llevar a una chica corriendo por varias calles sin preocuparse por ella en el camino? Definitivamente a alguien como él, la familia Son era particular, y no se destacaba específicamente por ser caballerosos. Podría haber sido distinto si su madre estuviese viva, lamentablemente no era así y Bardock había hecho lo posible por criarlos desde pequeños.

—¿Qué no sabes como tratar a una dama? —frenó para cruzarse de brazos, el total descuido que había tenido sobre ella la enfadó en cierto punto. Raditz la miró un momento antes de volver la vista al camino, tomándola su mano otra vez por algunos cuantos pasos, esta vez más lentos.

—¿Mejor? —decidió que era más efectivo ver su reacción, sonreía, eso era bueno. No parecía que fuera consiente de lo que pasaba después del cambio de ritmo, él tampoco, ambos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos. Sonriendo con discreción con la mirada en el frente, después de todo no había sido mala elección alentar el paso, el ambiente era más cálido.

Habían llegado a la entrada de un sucio callejón, repleto de desechos tanto en los contenedores como en el suelo. Raditz caminó lejos de allí hasta que ya no ser visible para Bulma, regresó unos pocos minutos después con una gran motocicleta negra.

—¿Por qué me dejaste en este lugar si no estaba aquí?

—No era recomendable que te dejase saber donde estaba —contestó incomodo, ella ya no preguntó más, se imaginaba porque no se lo quería decir—Sube, y sujétate bien —advirtió, Bulma subió sin vacilar, estaba ansiosa por una pequeña aventura y esta era lo más cercano que tenía a una.

* * *

_**N/A:** Hola, un gusto volver a saludarlos. Sé que tarde más de lo que es perdonable, pero ahora no me arrepiento, quedo justo como quería, o casi. Me siento bien con este cap, son más de 3.000 palabras, es un logro para mí (XD, de verdad). Siento que explique varias cosas que antes no sabía como hacer, aunque por suerte todo quedó bastante acorde. Edite el capitulo 1, sería mejor si lo leen, ya que le quite y agregue unas cosas. Es muy similar en cantidad, pero hay varias cosas que son necesarias, por si las dudas leanlo. Miles de gracias por dejar review en el cap anterior, ojala no se hayan olvidado de este fic y estén por aquí, se los agradezco._

_Como notaran hay varias cosas que influiran en los próximos capítulos, habrá unos recuerdos más, no solo de Bulma. Será sorpresa, aunque seguramente ya deberán saber, el capitulo que sigue lo escribí hace bastante y ahora espero terminarlo, suplico paciencia, soy lenta y el tiempo no esta a mi favor, pero me dare unas escapadas, unas cuantas, a escribir, sobretodo porque el que sigue me emociona bastante._

_Explico por si no comprendieron... cuando menciono "paquete de cigarrillos" es una cajetilla en varios países, en Argentina no es así. Se lo pregunte a varias personas y a la gran mayoría le pareció extraño, así que lo puse como paquete para evitar más regionalismos._

_**B**ulma tiene una personalidad tirando más a DBZ, que a DB, es por el hecho de que siempre pensé que ella cambió mucho más con la muerte de Goku, y aquí le sucedió algo similar. Excepto pro extraterrestres y cosas sobrenaturales, pero más o menos se entiende... espero._  
_**T**urles como ven, es el hermano de Goku y Raditz, porque me encanta Turles y siempre lo quise incorporar, acá quedaba muy bien para hacerlo, ojala no les haya molestado. Y sí, Gine no esta, por el simple hecho de que lo tenía pensado así y tendría que cambiar demasiado si la pongo._  
_Adam, el androide diecisiete, y Anne, androide dieciocho, como verán tienen esos nombres porque Lazuli y Lapis no estaban en mi lista de planes. Ya le había puesto a C-17 Adam y la seguí así, perdones por no seguir mucho que digamos el cannon, pero por suerte es un UA, a pesar de ello quiero conservar la esencia de Dragon Ball en lo posible, aunque sea un mínimo. Espero lo logre._

_**T**ambién les agradezco a los que lo pusieron en alerta, sea por lo que sea. Y antes de que lo olvide: **Diosa **y** Candy**, me ayudaron muchísimo en este capitulo, con algun que otro bloqueo, la personalidad de Raditz, entre otros, de verdad sin ustedes, más que nada en la actualización Diosa XD, por su enorme ayuda. **Candy**... por ponerme presión por el capitulo, y por Raditz. No, sinceramente, me ayudó bastante, **Thank you**, **Candy!** Y como siempre a **Grisell** por la idea no intencional, XDD._

_Muchos saludos, espero lo hayan disfrutado,_

_**CarXx.**_

_**Advertencia: **Esta es una nota de autor extremadamente larga y aburrida, cuenta con aproximadamente 900 palabras (Antes). Leedla bajo su propio riesgo. Tal vez es un poco tarde..._


	4. Noticias

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, propiedad de Toriyama y socios. _

* * *

_**Noticias**_

* * *

1

_La quietud del estrecho pasillo fue interrumpida por varias pisadas intimidatorias para muchos, aquellas se dirigían al despacho del jefe y cabeza del recinto. Su puño golpeó varias veces la puerta de madera pulida haciendo eco al rededor del lugar, a pesar de todo, aún no había respuesta del otro lado. La sombra de un joven de mediana estatura se hizo presente el lado contrario de la habitación, oyó una señal para entrar y lo hizo. Su mirada se guió hacía el sillón central, el hombre responsable de que él estuviese allí se encontraba en frente suyo, acomodó un sillón frente al escritorio del Lord y se sentó allí observando sin detenimiento al hombre de traje. El jefe Icejin bebía sin inmutarse de la presencia del muchacho, y continuaba viendo acciones en el periódico hasta que fue interrumpido por la impaciencia del recién llegado._

_—¿Me buscabas, Freezer? —preguntó inclinándose en el respaldo del sillón donde se encontraba. Lord Freezer bebió de su copa antes de contestarle._

_—Eso es correcto, Vegeta —contestó el hombre de baja estatura, se levantó con su copa en la mano y caminó hasta el gran ventanal que yacía detrás suyo.—¿Qué te sucede? —levantó una ceja al ver que el joven de cabello azabache, lo miraba sin prestarle atención._

_—¿No piensas darme? —le contestó con descaro. El jefe Icejin continuaba confuso ante la pregunta, aunque eso no duró tanto ya que comprendió a que se refería el adolescente._

_—¿No eres muy joven? —bebió más de su copa solo para enfurecer al joven Ouji, y continuó—A tu padre no le gustará —con lastima fingida le había dicho aquello. Vegeta sonrió cruzándose de brazos._

_—Tampoco le gustaría saber que involucras a su empresa en tus_ negocios_ —le dijo, Freezer le acercó otra copa para que deje de molestar, Vegeta seguía con la sonrisa arrogante en su rostro mientras bebía._

_Su padre ya estaba metido en los negocios de Freezer sin saber lo que eran realmente, el Icejin tenía el suficiente conocimiento para convencer a alguien de que un acuerdo era favorecedor para ambas partes, y al final lograr voltearlo a su beneficio. El jefe Ouji había caído como tantos otros, Vegeta igual, excepto porque él había logrado descubrir los planes de Freezer antes de lo que esperaba, corría riesgo con confrontarlo, peor aun era quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras lo derrotaban.  
_

_—El tema es, Vegeta —su vista volvió al ventanal contemplado la vista que estaba detrás de él—. ¿Por qué no vuelves a trabajar conmigo? eso resolvería todo el conflicto que se ha desatado entre ambos —trabajar con él, una sucia trampa de parte de el Icejin, la última vez había caído, probaría suerte esta vez—. Tu padre no se enterará de esté negocio que tengo en plan para su empresa, ni sabrá que estás participando con nosotros. Tendrás más poder aquí de lo que te imaginas —esbozó una sonrisa girándose, una mueca de descontento atravesó el rostro de Freezer al ver al joven sin ninguna de las reacciones que esperaba._

_—¿Y el punto es...? —preguntó Vegeta hastiado de tanta palabrería inservible, conocía bien al Icejin como para caer en ello nuevamente. Freezer chasqueó la lengua y prosiguió a hablar nuevamente._

_—El punto es —él iba a continuar su charla, pero como antes, el joven no le prestaba atención, es más, siquiera lo estaba viendo. Antes de reclamarle por ello, Freezer dirigió su vista hacía donde Vegeta la tenía, un armario, el muchacho estaba viendo un torpe armario en vez de a él; Lord Icejin paró en seco al notar que su tablero y piezas de madera eran lo que verdaderamente llamaron la atención de chico—¿Juegas? —le preguntó con interés, si él no podía mantenerlo el tiempo necesario... un juego lo haría._

_—¿Hn? —Vegeta salió de su trance y asintió._

_—Me lo imaginaba —atrajo un brazo a su espalda mientras continuaba mojando sus labios—¡Zarbon! —en el despacho del Lord, ingresó un joven de no más de veinte años sonriendo estratégicamente._

_—¿Qué sucede, _tío_? —preguntó el joven en tono respetuoso._

_—Acomoda las piezas —Freezer ordenó haciendo un ademán hacia el lugar donde el tablero junto a las piezas se encontraban—, jugaremos —su boca se curvo haciendo de su expresión más macabra._

_Zarbon asintió dirigiéndose a hacer lo dicho por el jefe Icejin, sin antes intercambiar miradas retadoras con Vegeta. Ellos no tenía una buena relación, menos que eso, no podía evitar pelear cada vez que se veían, sobretodo luego de que Vegeta había adquirido un lugar más importante en los planes de Freezer desde que descubrió en lo que estaban enrollando a la empresa de su padre, pero en frente del jefe debían hacer una excepción; el Icejin estaba interesado en mantenerlo de su lado.  
_

_—Bien, Zarbon retírate —dijo Lord Freezer al ver el trabajo solicitado ya hecho, Zarbon se marcho despidiéndose con una inclinación de cabeza—. Elige._

_[...]_

—Señor —Freezer dejó de ver el vacío y se giró hacia su empleado.

—¿Qué quieres, Dodoria? —el humor del autodenominado Lord no era bueno en estos momentos, no toleraba que lo interrumpieran. Dodoria trago saliva y habló de prisa.

—Hay noticias —inmediatamente Freezer se inclinó hacia atrás disfrutando unos momentos de silencio. Eso lo emocionaba considerablemente, era mejor que los inútiles con los que trabajaba no se hubiera equivocado de nuevo.

2

—Ten —sus manos rozaron con las de él mientras le pasaba la chaqueta. Raditz mostró una diminuta sonrisa subiéndose a su moto nuevamente.

—¿Subiste solo por esto? —no recordaba bien cuando se la había dado, pero de todos modos le sorprendía que ella se la devolviera, no podía tomarse como algo bueno o malo.

—Así es.

—Bonito detalle —bromeó el mayor hermano de la familia Son.

Bulma no le dio importancia a lo que dijo, caminó hacía la puerta de su casa dispuesta a entrar, pero antes de hacerlo se giró en dirección a el muchacho de cabello largo, quien la seguía viendo desde su lugar a través del casco que tenía.

—Adiós, Raditz —se despidió ella entrando a la gran mansión.

Raditz continuaba aturdido, increíble, la había pasando bien recorriendo la ciudad hasta que anocheció. Se divirtieron juntos, había logrado que lo toque, aunque solo haya sido para no caer en el viaje. Podría cambiar un poco los hechos, esbozo una sonrisa ante el pensamiento; fue bueno haberla invitado, no tendría que mentirle a su familia sobre lo sucedido, quedaría bien frente a su padre y gozaría el enfado de Turles al ver que se equivoco. Ahora le quedaba llamar a Nappa para presumir, su compañero no sabía guardar un secreto... no por mucho, para el lunes todos los demás lo sabrían, un día bastante productivo de su parte. Arrancó la motocicleta y se apresuro por llegar a casa, primero la escondería, no convenía que su padre y hermanos supieran que la tenía, había hecho mal al comprarla sin su consentimiento, o eso podía haber llegado a pensar si no fuera porque ellos eran unos aprovechados que se la quitarían y no la volvería a ver.

Frenó al momento en el que un semáforo se puso en rojo, de paso orillando la motocicleta para evitar los insultos de los demás automovilistas por si la llamada que realizaría durara más de lo que esperaba. Sacó su celular del bolsillo marcándole a Nappa, espero unos momentos, si el calvo no contestaba pronto era porque estaba tragando comida rápida o durmiendo, ambas eran demasiado posibles a esta hora de la noche. Al fin se escucho que contestaban:

—Nappa, soy yo —intervino pronto Raditz.

—¡Raditz! —se escuchó el sonido amistoso en la voz del gran hombre— No te vi hoy —ese era el momento perfecto para contarle lo que sucedió, sabía que lo felicitaría o algo así.

—No, me quede un tiempo más, ya que salí con Bulma —el silencio inundo la línea, le extraño en demasía, ¿cuándo Nappa se quedaba callado si no era estrictamente necesario?

—Raditz... Vino alguien —cortó, eso tenía más sentido. Seguramente no lo escuchó por los golpes en la puerta, se relajó, le contaría luego.

El semáforo estaba a punto de volverse nuevamente rojo, aceleró y siguió su camino. Pensó lo que debía hacer: esconder la motocicleta donde siempre, llegar a casa pronto y rogar porque aun haya comida.

3

_—Tu turno._

_Vegeta movió otra de las pocas piezas que quedaban. Estaban por el final y el juego se volvía cada vez más interesante. Se escuchó un celular sonando, Vegeta buscó en el bolsillo de su saco para identificar quien era y se oyó un mensaje de voz._

_"Vegeta, llámame cuando salgas."_

_El jefe Icejin también lo había oído, creyó que sería mejor dejarlo ir por el momento. Se quedaría meditando en su despacho, en plena y jugosa soledad, reflexionaría bajo las tenue luz que provenía del ventanal. Una esplendida vista, justo como era de su agrado._

_—Al parecer tu novia te busca, es mejor que te retires —comentó con burla. Sin embargo el joven ya se estaba marchando, sin siquiera despedirse; Freezer interrumpió su salida antes de que lo deje con la palabra en la boca—. Continuaremos la partida luego, llévatelo si quieres —digo en forma desinteresada, Vegeta tomó el juego metiéndolo en un maletín, al Icejin le intrigaba saber lo que tendría, luego lo descubriría._

_[...]_

—Señor, ya estamos llegando.

Últimamente se encontraba recordando demasiado de las partidas que jugaba con el Ouji, fueron escasas veces las que finalizaban, alguno de los dos siempre era interrumpido por algo. Las conversaciones eran una batalla, no toleraba que lo interrumpiera y osara contradecirlo, pero disfrutaba de ellas antes de que se pusieran odiosas. Recordó el increíble ajedrez que le había obsequiado, realmente esperaba que lo trajera más veces, aunque ahora era tarde para quererlo de vuelta.

—Apresúrense, no podemos perder más tiempo —volvió a acomodarse en el asiento trasero del gran vehículo, solo unos minutos y llegarían, todo iba bien.

4

Tendió su chaqueta en un perchero cercano, una de las primeras veces que lo hacía. El resto del camino fue sencillo y veloz, quería descansar a penas su cuerpo rozara las sabanas, había sido un día medianamente agotador. Una pequeña siesta y se despertaría a la hora exacta para cenar. Su mano rozó la madera que se hallaba como barrera entre el pasillo del segundo piso y su cuarto. La abrió arrojando sus llaves en el piso; sus ojos se entre cerraron ligeramente ante la aparición de dos cuerpos en su cama. Fue estúpido no haber cerrado su habitación con llave, debió haber imaginado que ellos entrarían sin pudor alguno. ¿Acaso era que sus hermanos aun no se daban cuenta de que él estaba allí? Y si lo sabían se hacía los idiotas, seguían jugueteando con sus cosas mientras discutían por ellas.

—¿Qué demonios hacen? —Goku era el más nervioso ante su pregunta, Turles como era habitual, no le incomodó en lo más mínimo.

—Relájate, hermanito —se limitó a decir el de tez grisácea, bajó de un salto de la cama de Raditz y se inclinó para recoger las llaves que antes Raditz había arrojado—¿Esto es tuyo? —en definitiva ya no podía reprocharle nada.

—Suelta eso —ordenó el mayor de ellos rozando el pánico.

Observó a su hermano mientras rodeaba la habitación acercándose más a él hasta que finalmente se encontraba frente suyo con un destello en sus ojos oscuros que había deseado no ver, esto sería malo, terminaría por segunda vez en prisión por su causa, y esta vez su condición de menor de edad ya no estaba, ambos pasarían más de una noche arrestados.

—Haremos un trato —dejó ver la llave que yacía en su mano—. Me ayudas a llevar a Kakarotto a un bar por esta noche —acercó a su hermano menor de un tirón—, y olvidaré todo.

Era una buena oferta. Si no fuese porque llevarían a su hermano de a penas quince años a un bar por primera vez, o que usarían una identificación falsas para él. Lo que aterraba a Raditz era pensar en que se irían... el automóvil de su padre. Lamentablemente ya se encontraba en ese mismo vehículo en el volante, con Turles como copiloto y Goku haciendo preguntas desde atrás.

—¿Cómo las conseguiste? —preguntó con curiosidad sosteniendo la identificación en sus manos. Turles se echo hacía atrás recordando cuando lo hizo.

—Tengo mis contactos.

Decidió concentrarse completamente en el camino. Extrañamente había poco trafico, supuso que ya se encontraban en el limite de la ciudad. El único riesgo que corrían era por Goku, él era el único menor entre ellos, para su suerte no lo aparentaba; pasarían tranquilamente por la entrada, a menos que a Turles se le ocurriese comenzar a alardear y terminasen en una pelea. Esa noche debía actuar como un hermano mayor responsable, se le dificultaría más de lo que imaginaba pero era mejor a tener que compartir su motocicleta con su familia y que está termine destrozada en menos de unas semanas, por sobretodo... no sabía lo que su padre haría si lo supiera, si es que no lo sabía aún.

5

En un gran sofá color café se encontraba un bulto del mismo tamaño. Un pequeño zumbido lo molestó haciendo que se revuelva entre las cobijas, otra vez el zumbido molestó. El proceso se repitió por poco más de unos segundos, Nappa sacó una mano de entre sus cobijas y buscó torpemente lo que producía el ruido, cogió el teléfono y lo contestó, listo para hablar pero antes fue detenido por la voz del otro lado de la linea, para su sorpresa era Raditz.

No era como si Raditz llamara muy seguido, aunque ahora que estaba más consciente recordó que no lo había visto esa tarde y lo preguntó sin dudar. La respuesta lo sorprendió no muy gratamente, por una parte quería felicitarlo pero sabía que después de todo no sería muy bueno hacerlo. Unos golpes en la puerta de entrada lo distrajeron, estaba más que aliviado con ello, cortó la llamada y se dirigió a la puerta. Se notó el cambio en la mirada de Nappa cuando abrió, asustado y considerablemente confundido. La visita había sido inesperada y sorpresiva, aunque no era una buena sorpresa, sobretodo si su visitante no estaba de humor.

—Bonito lugar —sus palabras estaban llenas de sarcasmo, no era para menos. Nappa no era de asear a menudo, por no decir nunca; su casa era un verdadero desastre en estos momentos. Caminó unos pasos hasta encontrar un lugar lo suficientemente confortable como para quedarse allí. Su mirada volvió al gran calvo que estaba a unos metros de él, necesitaba respuestas y pronto, él idiota lo ayudaría tan pronto como se lo dijera, no por nada era su jefe.

—¿Hay noticias?

* * *

_**N/A:** Tarde menos de 20 días en actualizar! Nuevo récord (XDD). Este capitulo fue bastante fácil de escribir, puede ser que mienta con esto ya que me estuvo haciendo trabajar bastante, pero escribía rápido. Además de que la primer escena la tenía lista hace bastante tiempo. _

_No es muy acostumbrado de mi parte actualizar de día, pero haré una excepción (?) (Olviden esto, tenía planeado actualizarlo al medio día pero me tuve que ir antes de lo que pensaba). En este cap, como lo habrán notado, no hubo mucho romance, es posible que en el próximo tampoco, pero veré que irá pasando. _  
_Quiero mencionar que el modo en el que se comportan Raditz y Turles con Bardock. No creo que Turles le tenga mucho respecto, digamos en la medida justa, aunque realmente no sé si le tiene respeto a algo O_O. Raditz es el mayor, en otro grado, es más maduro, bueno, ni tanto. Por otro lado, apareció Freezer! créanme o no, me estoy encariñando con el personaje xD; espero sea demencia temporal. _

_Sigo sin estar convencida totalmente sobre la extensión del cap, me salió más corto de lo que quería. Por cierto... les ha gustado la imagen que puse para el fic? iba a borrar a Vegeta, pero soy un asco editando u.u. (Sin quejas o reclamos, de todos modos la dejare, pero acepto sugerencias (?) XD)  
_

_Responderé review's por acá:_

_**Diosa de la Muerte:** Estás en lo correcto, en ambas cosas ;). Me alegra que te guste! la verdad es que lo he disfrutado bastante. Así es, lastima (?) que Bardock no se casó antes de que crecieran, posiblemente nunca lo superó. La perdida de un ser querido es fuerte, más si es madre u esposa. Actualizaste primero, me quede atrás._

_**Suparagu:** Te iba a contestar por mensaje privado (y sigue en mis planes) pero me dio un_ no sé que_ y lo hice por aquí. Ah! me encanta que lo creas así, si les cambias la actitud por una completamente diferente ya no son ellos. Hay que considerar el Universo Alternativo pero también sus experiencias para que puedan ser de tal forma, o una similar al cannon. Una de las cosas que más me gustan el tema de las personalidades, así que es un gran honor poderlas hacer aceptables. Muchas gracias por el review!_

_**Marilu Moreno:** Hola Marilu! No recordaba esa serie así que la busque y casi me la pongo a ver de nuevo (xDD), soy capaz, así que te agradezco por hacerme recordarla. Sobretodo considerando a estos tres en particular y al padre que tienen, pero Bardock los supo manejar a pesar de todo. Una muerte afecta bastante, considerando la etapa en la que estaba Bulma cuando paso es difícil para ella... creo (no sé contestar por los personajes, lo dejo a mi perspectiva xD). Espero resolver las dudas con el paso de los capítulos ;). Muchos saludos!_

_**Iron Lad:** Estoy segura que no leerás esto, ya que me quedo claro que te ha parecido una gran mierda el fic. Pero daré respuesta de todos modos para que no me vuelvan a acusar de algo así: primero y principal, no he leído ese fic del Dr. Facer y no sería capaz de robar una caracterización. Segundo, Lunch no es un personaje importante en esta historia como para acusarme de algo así, apareció una vez y ya lo das por sentado? Primero infórmate antes de escribir un review con una acusación sin fundamento, por favor, lo apreciaría. Saludos. _  
_Ah, y por cierto, lo que más me jodió fue que no me dejaste review en el tercero... joda, joda, tranquilo._

_**Candy:** Oh, Candy, esperaba tu review xD. Eso no importa mucho, lo importante es que te haz tomado el tiempo de leer el fic a pesar de los primeros caps. Creo que una de las razones por la que lo puse en negrita es para que lo notes. Espero aquí te haya quedado claro, pero yo iba a seleccionar la tercera opción O_O. En realidad, sí, estoy segura de que lo leíste bastante rápido. No quería arruinarte la sorpresa (?) así que por eso no te lo informe, perdóname. _  
_Tacaña, yo también ando corta estos días,... pero acepto con mucho afecto las felicitaciones y el punto. Me llegan al alma tus palabras, tienen un largo camino para ver si la encuentran. ^^, lo tomare como una proposición ;). Muchos saludos y gracias por el review! _

_**KiseriDarck:** Adorable y despistado. En este capitulo no hubo tanto de ellos, espero no desanimarte. Vegeta es él, lo aceptan a pesar de ser egocéntrico, egoísta, etc. Turles da buena forma a todo, xD. Gracias por el review!_

_Agradezco sus review! Gracias nuevamente a **Diosa** y **Candy** por mis dudas, y la clase de psicología en un mensaje XD. También una mención especial a Nappa, Turles y Freezer que me ayudaron participando en escenas (?) que me bloqueaban. Ellos lo resuelven todo.  
_

_Muchos saludos,_

_**CarXx!**_


End file.
